Anguish (1987 film)
Anguish (Spanish: Angustia) is a 1987 Spanish-produced horror film starring Zelda Rubinstein, Michael Lerner, Talia Paul, Angel Jove and Clara Pastor. Plot The film begins with a written disclaimer: During the film you are about to see, you will be subject to subliminal messages and mild hypnosis. This will cause you no physical harm or lasting effect, but if for any reason you lose control or feel that your mind is leaving your body -- leave the auditorium immediately. The disclaimer is accompanied by a narrator, who advises viewers to take caution regarding their surrounding once the film has begun, and not to engage in conversation with any unknown individulas for the duration of the running time. In the Los Angeles theater The Rex, moviegoers watch the film within a film, The Mommy. The Mommy ''tells the story of John Pressman (Michael Lerner), an extremely myopic, uncontrolled diabetic who works as an ophthalmologist's assistant and is progressively growing blind. For unstated reasons, his overbearing mother Alice (Zelda Rubinstein) hypnotizes him and induces him to murder people so that he can remove their eyes and bring them back to her. One evening, John-against his mother's wishes-barricades himself inside of a movie theater playing ''The Lost World, where he sets about killing the patrons one by one with a scalpel. Once John's rampage bacomes apparent, the surviving moviegoers attempt to flee the now sealed-off theater. The police bring Alice to the theater in an attempt to end the siege; in the course of trying to talk John down, Alice is accidentally shot to death by the police. Cast * Zelda Rubinstein - Alice Pressman, the Mother * Michael Lerner - John Pressman * Talia Paul - Patty * Àngel Jové - The Killer * Clara Pastor - Linda * Isabel Garcia Lorca - Caroline * Nat Baker - Teaching Doctor * Edward Ledden - Doctor * Gustavo Gili - Student #1 * Antonio Reguir - Student #2 * Joqauín Ribas - Student #3 * Janet Porter - Laboratory Nurse * Patrícia Manget - Nurse at Clinic #1 * Merche Gascon - Nurse at Clinic #2 * José M. Chucarro - Caroline's Boyfriend * Antonella Murgia - Ticket Girl * Josephine Borchaca - Concession Girl * Georgie Pinkley - Laura * Francesco Rabella - Don * Diane Pinkley - Popcorn Woman * Benito Pocino - Popcorn Man * Víctor Guillén - Sleepy * Evelyn Rosemika - Bathroom Woman * Michael Chandler - Projectionist * Vicente Gil - Taxi Driver * Michael Heat - Inspector * Pedro Vidal - Police Officer * Robert Long - Police Pfficer (as Juame Ros) * Miguel Montfort - Police Officer * Jordi Estivill - Police Officer * Alberto Merelles - Police Officer * Javir Moya - Police Officer * John Garcia - Policer Officer * Kit Kincannon - Salesman * Tatiana Thauve - Ticket Girl * Joy Blackburn - Concession Girl * Marc Manloney - Eldery Man * Jasmine Parker - Elderly Woman * Jean Paul Soto - Manny * Javir Durán - Moe * Marc Auba - Jack * Randall Stewart - First Murder * Eva Heald - Granny * Rose Shercpac - Granny's Friend * Emy Matías - Hairy Woman * Elisa Crehvet - Ann * Mingo Ràfols - Chicano * Maribel Martinez - Hysterical Woman * Gustavo Guarino - Hysterical Husband * Frank Craven - Sleepy * Mário Fernández - Black Boy * May Vives - Blond Girl * Craig Hill - Doctor as Hospital * Anita Shemanski - Nurse at Hospital * Fiacre O'Rafferty - Projectionist * Maria Ricard - Patty's Mother * John Shelly - Patty's Father * Ricardo Azulay - Police Commander * Joe Wolberg - SWAT Commander * Steven Brown - SWAT Man * Fabia Matas - SWAT Man * Mark Parker - SWAT Man * Philip Rodgers - Medic * Joan Lloveras - Medic * Ignacio García - Medic * José Luise Amposte - Police Officer * Eric Pier - Police Officer * Clause Brum - Police Officer * Jorge Ferrer - Police Officer * Jorge Torras - Police Officer * Pep Cukart - Police Officer * Tito Álvarez - Police Officer * John Heald - Police Officer * Dinkly - Police Officer * Angelika Thiblant - Nurse at Street * Elvira Salles - Nurse at Street * Tatiana Gari - Nurse at Street * Margarita Borchaca - Nurse at Street * Julia Carrasco - Nurse at Street * María Guerín - Nurse at Street * Gilbert Price - Old cinema spectator * Edward Turnil - Old cinema spectator * Sandra Battcheri - Old cinema spectator * Wendy Bird - Old cinema spectator * Josep Vilaplana - Old cinema spectator * Tony Corbet - Old cinema spectator * Ernestina Sabarich - Old cinema spectator * Jean Azulay - Old cinema spectator * Macarini - Old cinema spectator * Doris Rochtles - Old cinema spectator * Walter Chapper - Old cinema spectator * George Cowedery - Old cinema spectator * Luciano Federico - Old cinema spectator * Jaume Costa - Old cinema spectator * Eric Azulay - New cinema spectator * Deborah Parson - New cinema spectator * Smantha Hellman - New cinema spectator * Heike Schwartc - New cinema spectator * Mirela Vives - New cinema spectator * Memo Parker - New cinema spectator * Maria Verges - New cinema spectator * Constanti Canal - New cinema spectator * Rafael Salinas - New cinema spectator * Juloia Marti - New cinema spectator * Joshine Verges - New cinema spectator * Veronica Verges - New cinema spectator * Ernesto Castaña - New cinema spectator * Jose Espinosa - New cinema spectator * Joaquin Nogurio - New cinema spectator * Maliena Blumet - New cinema spectator * Pep Rosas - New cinema spectator * Ana Salas - New cinema spectator * Ana M. Manuel - New cinema spectator * Lucreia Naong - New cinema spectator * David Vicente - New cinema spectator * Sandra Sánchez - New cinema spectator * Javir Fabregas - New cinema spectator * Maritexl Sitja - New cinema spectator * Miguel Salarich - New cinema spectator * Jose M. Tella - New cinema spectator * Juana De La Cruz - New cinema spectator * Elana Saint Marti - New cinema spectator * Yvonne Molla - New cinema spectator * Pedro Caballerias - New cinema spectator * Michael Tuning - New cinema spectator * Milgros Uria - New cinema spectator * Rosa M. Garcia - New cinema spectator * Nuria Stija - New cinema spectator * Maria Bohigas - New cinema spectator * Beatriz Alaban - New cinema spectator * Bill Parker - New cinema specator * Audrey Lopez - New cinema spectator * Margot Linares - New cinema spectator Awards and nominations Won Goya Awards *Best Special Effects (Francisco Teres) Sant Jordi Awards *Best Film (Bigas Luna) Nominated Goya Awards *Best Director (Bigas Luna) External links * Category:1987 films Category:1980s films Category:1980s horror films Category:1980s science fiction films Category:Serial killer films Category:Killer Films films Category:Horror films Category:Horror Category:English-language films Category:Spanish-language films Category:Films directed by Bigas Luna Category:1987 horror films Category:Films